


On the Road

by Hedone (AttackPlatypus)



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, baysha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/Hedone
Summary: Bayley has something she'd been wanting to ask Sasha for a long time.





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krashlynpride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlynpride/gifts).



Sasha Banks groaned aloud in frustration at the knock on her hotel room door.

 

She’d only just made it to her room after an entire day spent traveling and she’d been looking toward to going to bed. It was almost midnight and she had to be up in just over five hours in order to make it to a promotional appearance she would be doing the next day. She was debating simply ignoring the knock, pretending she wasn’t there when it came again.

 

“Damn it,” she muttered as she paused by a mirror to check her appearance before stomping over to the door. She flung it open to reveal a startled looking Bayley.

 

“Hi,” Sasha’s best friend said sounding a little taken aback. It was then that Sasha realized she was wearing a deep scowl that, when coupled with how she’d opened the door, was giving off a strong ‘go to hell’ vib.e

 

“”Hey,” Sasha said, allowing her face to soften but only a little. She loved Bayley dearly in every sense of the word but right now all she wanted was to be left alone. Sometimes her friend wasn’t good at picking up on this need so Sasha had learned to not be subtle about it.

 

“Hi...umm...I’m sorry to bother you but I wondered if you had a minute?” Bayley said. The brunette was sounding extremely nervous. This triggered all sorts of worst-case scenarios in Sasha’s head. Had Bayley heard something from management? 

 

“Yeah, come in,” Sasha said as she stepped aside. She did this automatically, she wasn’t devoid of manners, though part of her hoped Bayley would demur. She wasn’t that lucky however and her friend stepped quickly inside. “So what did you-” Sasha started to say before she was cut off by Bayley’s lips pressing against her own. Sasha’s eyes widened slightly before she relaxed and returned the gesture.

 

This aspect of their relationship had begun years ago while they had both been on NXT. It had continued more or less steadily since then as their own most closely guarded secret. Sasha guessed that Charlotte and Becky probably knew, it was hard to hide these things from friends, but no one else in the world did. This was because they adhered to a very strict set of rules, one of which Bayley had just broken by visiting Sasha in the middle of the night seemingly without a plausible excuse.

 

“Bayley, what’s going on?” Sasha asked quietly, as though she were worried she might be overheard.

 

“Sasha I...I wanted to ask you something,” Bayley said as she sat down on Sasha’s bed.

 

“Okay…” was all Sasha could say in response.

 

“It’s just...since the company let us out of that feud and let us start teaming together things have been going so great. And we’ve...we’ve been umm…” Bayley faltered here.

 

“Having sex more?” Sasha suggested.

 

“Yeah…” Bayley said with a blush.

 

“OK...Bayley I’ve been present for all those things so I didn’t need a summary,” Sasha said, trying not to sound annoyed.

 

“I know, I’m sorry I just...I had to ask…” Bayley said as she dug in her coat pocket. Sasha watched curiously as Bayley withdrew a small box and offered it to her.

 

“What’s this?” Sasha asked with a frown.

 

“Open it,” Bayley squeaked as though her throat were being crushed. Sasha did so and felt her frown deepened as she looked down at the ring nestled inside the box.

 

“It’s...beautiful but...what do you want me to do with it?” Sasha asked.

 

“It’s for you I,” Bayley said unhelpfully. 

 

Looking up in puzzlement Sasha held up her left hand and waggled her fingers, displaying her own wedding right, before saying: “Uh...Bay? I already have one of these, and so do you for that matter”. They never discussed this aspect of their relationship. The fact that both women were happily married was something they both preferred to ignore when they were in each other’s arms. 

 

“I know!...” Bayley said too quickly and too loudly before collecting herself and saying: “...I know and I’m not asking you to divorce him or anything but I…”

 

“But you what?”

 

“I...when we’re on the road you and I are together and it’s so special to me Sasha,” Bayley said. Feeling her heart soften a bit Sasha sat down next to Bayley and took her hand.

 

“Me too babe,” she said quietly.

 

Bayley took a deep breath and seemed to steel herself before saying “so I was thinking...hoping...that if you like the idea when we are the road you’d be my-”. Bayley couldn’t finish the sentence but just stared at Sasha with a look that begged the other woman to rescue her.

 

“You want me to...be your road wife?” Sasha asked hesitantly. Bayley nodded vigorously at this.

 

“I was thinking we could wear the rings on our right hands, no one will know but us then,” Bayley said in a voice that wanted to be hopeful but was smothered in anxiety.

 

Sasha didn’t speak for a long time. She just looked from the beautiful ring in the box she was holding to the even more beautiful woman sitting in a state of high tension beside her. A flood of emotions roiled beneath her calm exterior and it became a contest to see which would be the first to be expressed. When one finally did, Sasha made her decision.

 

Taking the ring slowly from the box she slid it onto her right ring finger and inspected it. It really was beautiful, though she noted that Bayley had been careful to pick a ring that couldn’t be confused with an engagement or wedding style. Turning to Bayley she leaned forward and kissed her friend tenderly, the fingers of her right hand pressed gently to Bayley’s face.

 

“Yes, Bayley…” she whispered when she broke the kiss “...I will ‘road marry’ you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written something like this yet and spending time working with the amazing and talented Krashlynpride convinced me to give it a shot! I hope you all like it!


End file.
